¿Qué es el amor?
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? es lo que se pregunta Haruna, pero nadie ve a quien tenemos destinados para nosotros hasta que es tarde, incluso haruna termina creyéndolo asi... [mal summary pasen y lean].


**Bien les traigo este fic resulta de algo que me paso con alguien,un asi se los comparto y espero sea dela grado...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es el amor?<strong>

**Pov` Haruna**

¿Qué es el amor? un numero imaginario, una cifra, un sentimiento inexplicable, una forma…el amor no es nada claro, cuando de amor se habla se piensa en el de muchas maneras,

Si es san Valentín el amor se convierte en chocolates, bombones, globos, regalos y muchas cosas llamativas con frases "_te quiero_" por alguna razón solo ese día mucha gente recuerda ama alguien los demás días son odiados,

Si es el cumpleaños de la persona de quien amas se convierte en algún regalo esperado por la otra persona,

Si es navidad y estas con la persona que amas lo único que quieres es estar junto a esa persona, el amor solo es una expresión realmente ¿qué es el amor?…

Existen varias formas de amor y las más importantes son, el amor correspondido, el amor no correspondido, el amor de amigos, al final todo es un sentimiento o una expresión,

para mí solo es una expresión ….ya que una persona puede amar, querer o sentir amor por todo, por un bolígrafo que deseabas comprar, por alguna prenda, por alguna joya, por tu móvil, por el dinero, por tu familia por la persona que quieres, por un amigo, por una mascota, al final amor es una palabra vulgar que se puede usar para suavizar algo sin ser una ofensa, almenos que tenga un tono sarcástico entonces él "_te amo como no tienes idea_" debería ser un insulto….

¿El por qué mareo con todo esto? Bien porque a el chico que amo no termina de entender o yo que es "_te quiero_"…

Esto paso cuando animando y grababa a el equipo de fútbol como cada día para que después lo vieran ellos y notaran sus fortalezas y debilidades y por alguna razón termine notando a alguien de todos ellos a Shirou Fubuki, el tiempo paso y termine confesándose mi amor después de haberlo mirado desde la banca por mucho tiempo, al chico que quise su respuesta…

**-tú también me gustas Otonashi-san, pero me gustas más como amiga-**

El tomo la palabra "_me gusta_" y la convirtió en algo desagradable mientras sonreía para después rechazarme e irse,

Tiempo después me desilusione a mí misma y otro chico se me declaro, le dije que sí, pero tiempo después prefería estar con sus amigos que hablara conmigo su escusa…

**-perdona haruna, pero mis amigos me necesitan, me gustas, pero ellos son primero-**

Kazemaru convirtió su primera necesidad, sus amigos que estar con la persona que según quería desde hace un mes,

Solo a mis 13 años todo era un engaño, realmente que era el amor, acaso jamás lo entendería, acaso, el amor es algo complicado….

* * *

><p>-Tachimukai, tu que crees que sea el amor- caminando junto a el mencionado-<p>

-bien, no lo he experimentado…pero, creo seria estar junto a la persona que quieres animándole y apoyándola para seguir adelante-

-¿eso es amor?, -riendo un poco- acaso no es lo mismo que haces tú como portero al igual que endou-san hacen en las prácticas para el equipo-

-es verdad, pero… sabes la gran diferencia es que no se los dices a un equipo o amigos sino a la persona que te gusta mientras le dedicas tu tiempo y la mano para ir adelante, además el amor y la amistad son cosas distintas, pero ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-simplemente creo que no entiendo bien la expresión de amor-

-Haruna aun somos jóvenes es pronto para entenderlo seguro que aun tardara mucho para entenderlo, es como dice un libro que leí _-"los niños jamás entenderán el amor a causa de sus hormonas"- _supongo que debemos ser adultos para comprender-

-es verdad, muchas gracias tachimukai- dedicando una sonrisa-

-¿por qué?-

-por ayudarme, tachimukai, me gustas eres un gran amigo para mí-

-también me gustas haruna, bien espero poder ayudarte siempre-

-tachimukai…tal vez aun no sepa bien pero,-sonrojada- quiero ser tu amiga hasta saber que significa amor, si-

-claro, siempre estaré junto a ti hasta ese día-

* * *

><p>Por alguna razón estar con él me hace feliz, supongo que me gusta, pero esperare esta vez a ver si realmente me gusta y es la persona a quien amare, así que no me importa esperar mientras pueda estar con él y entender bien el significado del amor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>espero les gustase es una pequeña historia.<strong>

**de "amor".****MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~**


End file.
